KingdomHearts3DDDD Wiki:Chat/Logs/25 June 2015
23:50:04 HypercaneTeen: Logs updated (uploaded 44 lines to the page). 23:50:04 why its always me o.o 23:50:05 Repulsive human being *walks 20 feet away* 23:50:41 lol 23:50:47 ew max 23:51:26 Jesus Max, at least turn. On the ventilation XD 23:51:43 you make a good spake goat 23:51:43 xD 23:52:36 Jj this vandal vandalized my mediawiki site and made dozens of socks and I blocked them all and its ip 23:53:01 The ip for 6 months The users infinitely 23:53:45 /me picks up coco* 23:54:04 by everyone 23:54:04 Bye 23:54:13 Cya Skar 23:54:15 o/ 23:54:18 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:54:25 night skar night coco 23:54:58 I'm a terrible GF 23:55:14 why 23:55:22 no you not jj 23:56:09 Well she felt bad, but im not good at cheering up 23:56:40 probely she was already happy to see you ^^ 23:56:47 *groans and spikes grow on back* 23:56:52 well if would of just huged her and hum 23:57:14 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 23:57:39 I did hug her and I hum all the time 23:57:48 I did what I could 23:57:53 I just hope she's okay. 23:58:01 she will ^^ 23:58:02 She just needs sleep 23:58:12 *slams head on wall* bbl 23:58:43 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 00:03:54 !updatelogs 00:03:56 HypercaneTeen: Logs updated (uploaded 34 lines to the page). 00:09:35 -!- ScootyWolf has joined Special:Chat. 00:10:05 -!- ScootyWolf has joined Special:Chat. 00:10:13 Ok I'm better mow 00:10:19 *now 00:11:48 *hugs sis* 00:12:52 I don't want to talk you Wolfy you made me sound greedy 00:13:12 *sits sad* 00:13:12 ;~; your so mean 00:13:39 no wolf not.... *curls up* 00:14:25 You messaged Ike making me sound greedy and I didn't even tell you too! 00:15:39 ..... *curls up* wolf sorry.... *walks off* 00:18:01 he is on and not mad 00:18:39 What's?! 00:19:09 -!- ScootyWolf has left Special:Chat. 00:19:13 ike on skype 00:23:18 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 00:24:26 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 00:24:55 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 00:25:09 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 00:26:16 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 00:28:23 -!- Max-champ has left Special:Chat. 00:40:11 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 00:41:43 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 00:41:47 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 00:42:17 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 00:42:47 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 00:42:51 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 00:43:23 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 00:43:58 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 00:44:00 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 00:44:44 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 00:45:25 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 00:45:26 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 00:45:56 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 00:45:58 !updatelogs 12:59:29 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 13:00:42 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 20:15:43 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 20:15:48 botbot 20:16:10 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 20:16:17 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 20:17:34 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 20:17:47 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 20:20:44 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 20:21:29 yo 20:22:37 Hi 20:23:43 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 20:23:47 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 20:24:20 how is your day going 20:31:14 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 20:32:20 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 20:33:42 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 20:34:12 -!- Stella Violet has joined Special:Chat. 20:34:15 hi 20:34:19 hi 20:34:23 I had to sit there by the door 20:34:32 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 20:34:33 and watch a baby bird because it smashed into the door 20:35:12 -!- Stella Violet has left Special:Chat. 20:35:55 -!- Stella Violet has joined Special:Chat. 20:36:25 -!- Stella Violet has left Special:Chat. 20:37:19 -!- Stella Violet has joined Special:Chat. 20:37:49 -!- Stella Violet has left Special:Chat. 20:40:18 -!- Stella Violet has joined Special:Chat. 20:41:58 -!- Stella Violet has left Special:Chat. 20:43:32 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 20:44:21 -!- Max-champ has joined Special:Chat. 20:44:28 yo peeps 20:44:34 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 20:49:40 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 20:52:59 !updatelogs 20:53:01 HypercaneTeen: Logs updated (uploaded 36 lines to the page). 20:54:00 http://flightrising.com/rendern/350/140930/14092924_350.png?mtime=VYeSRgADY_4 teen 20:54:04 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 20:54:14 look what I found 20:54:30 Cool 20:55:14 I wasn't going to buy then I did 20:55:37 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 20:55:43 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 20:56:18 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 20:56:48 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 20:57:23 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 20:57:53 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 20:59:43 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 21:00:13 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 21:00:25 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 21:01:21 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 21:02:57 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 21:03:27 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 21:04:26 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 21:04:42 pretty dead 21:04:53 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 21:05:14 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 21:05:23 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 21:06:58 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 21:08:04 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 21:09:05 -!- Stella Violet has left Special:Chat. 21:09:07 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 21:09:40 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 21:10:12 -!- Stella Violet has joined Special:Chat. 21:10:42 -!- Stella Violet has left Special:Chat. 21:11:41 where is evryone o.o 21:13:00 -!- CouncilOrg has joined Special:Chat. 21:13:10 yo org 21:13:36 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 21:14:14 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 21:14:36 !updatelogs 21:14:39 HypercaneTeen: Logs updated (uploaded 36 lines to the page). 21:17:51 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 21:18:45 wb jj 21:21:04 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 21:23:38 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 21:24:57 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 21:25:01 teen 21:25:04 yo peep 21:26:34 Yes? 21:28:12 Do you want to breed my new guardian with your unamed crystal male 21:28:25 http://flightrising.com/rendern/350/140930/14092924_350.png?mtime=VYxx6QADtZ0 21:29:10 I can't he can't breed for a while 21:29:27 But in 4 days he can 21:29:35 !updatelogs 21:29:38 HypercaneTeen: Logs updated (uploaded 14 lines to the page). 21:29:45 5 days for her 21:30:00 Ok 21:30:01 I'll show you the breeding possiblites 21:30:06 Ok 21:31:13 I'll so the dragons as female adults 21:31:20 ok 21:35:09 -!- Stella Violet has joined Special:Chat. 21:35:39 -!- Stella Violet has left Special:Chat. 21:39:02 http://www1.flightrising.com/forums/drs/1483266 here teen 21:40:27 cool 21:40:49 False Swipe is like so handy for catching wild pokemon 21:41:21 and legendaries 21:41:48 hmm 21:42:15 Yep 21:44:27 I caught Lugia in a poke ball 21:44:30 lol 21:45:25 lol 21:46:02 Oh and Peepers a Tangela paralyzed my mew and it got paralyzed as welll 21:46:09 well* 21:46:16 lol 21:46:18 XD 21:46:25 pokeball 21:48:30 !updatelogs 21:48:38 HypercaneTeen: Logs updated (uploaded 24 lines to the page). 21:48:46 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 21:48:55 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 21:50:41 bored DX 21:51:30 I still find it funny that it used heal pulse on my pokeon 21:51:34 pokemon* 21:51:41 !updateogs 21:51:45 !updatelogs 21:51:49 HypercaneTeen: Logs updated (uploaded 8 lines to the page). 21:52:45 brb 21:52:49 !updatelogs 21:52:52 HypercaneTeen: Logs updated (uploaded 3 lines to the page). 21:52:55 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 21:57:47 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 21:57:53 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 21:57:56 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 22:02:31 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 22:02:35 yo wolf 22:02:57 hey 22:06:12 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 22:06:13 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 22:07:45 chat died 22:07:49 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 22:07:50 chat died hard 22:08:37 Yuki is forming a little bit of her cap 22:10:36 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 22:13:06 *is still in a bad mood* 22:13:29 you ok Wolf? 22:13:41 !updatelogs 22:13:44 HypercaneTeen: Logs updated (uploaded 18 lines to the page). 22:13:49 not really 22:14:07 i will pm you 22:14:20 ok 22:14:56 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 22:14:59 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 22:16:15 !updatelogs 22:16:18 HypercaneTeen: Logs updated (uploaded 7 lines to the page). 22:16:49 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 22:16:59 hey jj 22:17:03 Hi jj 22:17:08 Hey guys 22:17:38 hi 22:17:48 HI!!!!!!!!! HI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 22:19:05 the jj *hides behind a cookie* 22:19:05 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 22:19:15 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 22:19:32 HIIIIIII lol 22:19:49 HIIIIIII 22:20:10 *pokes my head out form behind the cookie* the jj is cary 22:20:23 *scary 22:20:25 I/ 22:20:39 *rolls eyes at Wolf* 22:20:46 !updatelogs 22:20:49 HypercaneTeen: Logs updated (uploaded 18 lines to the page). 22:21:35 *gives her gold an silver* no kill me great god of demons 22:22:37 I have a Darkrai! :D 22:23:01 And like a shiny mew 22:23:02 tey could have made darkarai so much more >.> 22:23:28 I'm not complaining because Ialways wanted one 22:23:40 I always * 22:24:33 I like it's move Dark Void 22:24:49 first movie still the best 22:25:00 Coupled with dream eater 22:25:20 first 3 movies were awesome then it got a little meh 22:25:42 Wolf just shut up please 22:25:48 Don't call me a God 22:26:07 Was Destiny Deoxys good in your opinion? 22:26:22 okay that one was good i admin it 22:26:49 that was a good movie 22:26:58 I thought it was good too 22:27:05 5 have the best music of pokemon 22:27:11 the new pokemon movies are just hate 22:27:12 okay jj *sits alone* 22:27:19 expect for the darkai movie, I cry everytime 22:27:35 Oh 22:27:48 I liked the Arceus one 22:28:02 the newer pokemon movies just end really crappily, like the x and y and black and white movie 22:28:07 https://youtu.be/9wEnYG750j4 22:28:12 best pokemon song 22:28:13 ever 22:28:21 Mewtwo and genesect movie, don't get me started on how crappy the ending was 22:28:22 where he blasted through Palkia and Dilaga's protect 22:28:37 with judgement 22:28:42 (epic) 22:28:46 good thing Max didn't the first pokemon song, I would of been upset 22:28:51 *didnt link 22:28:54 that moment wen you know palkia and dialga can distroy the uneverce 22:29:03 ^ 22:29:16 dialga is my favor 22:29:27 same 22:29:37 I caught him in a timer ball in as 22:29:37 the moment when you realized my metagross beated up an Arceus a few times 22:29:58 arceus is overatet 22:30:03 ^ 22:30:13 my pokemon god stays ho oh 22:30:29 Peepers do you still havethat mew? 22:30:32 have that* 22:30:33 yes 22:30:45 Ok good 22:30:50 Just wondering 22:30:52 mew the most mistry pokemon 22:31:08 and probely the msot unknown pokemon 22:31:09 I have a shiny one 22:31:29 *gives a cookie to teen* 22:31:35 *eats it* 22:31:43 regies are to lame to 22:31:49 Mew can shapeshift better than ditto in the show 22:31:55 ^ 22:32:06 *gives one to all* 22:32:07 Didn't mew die? 22:32:09 Ditto can't shapeshift based on memory, but Mew can 22:32:19 In that movie? 22:32:22 no 22:32:23 one* 22:32:32 Lucario died 22:32:44 I thought it did along with mewtwo 22:32:50 In that one movie 22:33:30 no mewtwo went off with the all clone pokemon to live somewhere else until he was rediscovered 22:33:55 then later on reappeared in like 15 movies later 22:34:16 in mewtwo and genescect with a woman's voice 22:34:20 mewtwo my favor pokemon of all time 22:34:24 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 22:34:28 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cMy_FHt2yIU 22:34:31 first voice was the best 22:34:44 Peepers Ias talking about this 22:34:49 I was* 22:34:56 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 22:35:19 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 22:35:21 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 22:35:22 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 22:35:41 https://youtu.be/S_C3AyHfBO4 22:35:47 this voice is the best 22:36:21 Are you watching it ? 22:36:23 thats not real mew or mewtwo 22:36:41 its mirage mewtwo and mewtwo 22:36:43 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 22:37:00 there is only 1 mew and 1 mewtwo 22:37:05 Oh 22:37:13 I know that 22:37:27 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 22:37:33 but when I saw that I thought they actually thought they died 22:37:34 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 22:38:01 mewtwo cant die 22:38:17 nah I seen movie 16 to know that would of been a better ending then what it actually was (trollface) 22:38:31 Lol 22:38:32 his power is to great and he is to smart compare to normal pokemons 22:38:43 So they're still alive then? 22:38:52 the real ones? 22:39:09 genesect: I HATE YOU, I WISH ALL TO DIE! MEWTWO: *takes genesect to outspace* Genesect: *looks at earth* I LOVE YOU ALLL! Ya they're alive 22:39:19 !updatelogs 22:39:22 HypercaneTeen: Logs updated (uploaded 100 lines to the page). 22:39:32 that's basically how that movie ended 22:39:36 giovani uses mewtwo to good purpus on wrong ways XD 22:39:56 I like psystrike 22:39:57 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 22:40:04 As mewtwo's ultimate move 22:40:39 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 22:40:45 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:40:49 yo skar 22:40:59 Hi Skar 22:41:08 hi 22:41:17 no one notice that giovani is actuly good o.o 22:41:33 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 22:42:36 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 22:42:45 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 22:42:48 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:43:10 okay the worst legendary is 22:43:12 teen 22:43:19 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 22:43:25 ? 22:43:29 yea 22:43:44 i waiting for you so i can complain XD 22:43:55 I'm not a legendarry pokemon 22:43:56 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 22:44:03 legendary* 22:44:07 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 22:44:10 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:44:15 Name an actual horrible one though max 22:44:16 no who do you think that is the worst legendary 22:44:24 i think celleby 22:44:35 I thinkKeldeo 22:44:44 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 22:44:46 think Keldeo* 22:44:58 i forgot XD 22:45:03 thats how lame he is 22:45:13 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 22:45:43 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 22:46:32 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 22:46:40 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 22:46:43 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:46:48 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 22:46:53 you cant call keldeo a legendary XD 22:47:19 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 22:47:22 than magicarp must be a legendary to 22:47:49 xD 22:48:05 Then it must be a mythical pokemon 22:48:16 XD 22:48:17 Like Jirachi and Victini 22:50:18 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 22:50:29 than i want that magicarp XD 22:50:43 !updatelogs 22:50:48 HypercaneTeen: Logs updated (uploaded 51 lines to the page). 22:52:44 teen do you notice it become much more easy to lvl up in pokemon 22:52:56 Yeah 22:53:07 Like the battle chateau in x and y 22:53:23 and secret bases in oras 22:53:29 justto name two\ 22:53:29 and wen you in the leauge cave its much mroe easy to get to the end 22:53:35 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 22:53:42 just to name two* 22:53:46 Yeah 22:54:15 back in the day wen you did weeks wen you finniosh pokemon now 3 days 22:54:24 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 22:54:26 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:55:36 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 22:55:46 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 22:55:48 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:57:56 Ikr 22:58:01 !updatelogs 22:58:06 HypercaneTeen: Logs updated (uploaded 18 lines to the page). 22:59:14 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 22:59:17 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:12:12 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:12:14 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:13:29 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 23:14:15 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:14:17 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:15:32 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 23:16:21 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 23:17:08 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 23:17:39 hey skar *gives her a cookie* 23:17:46 /me eats it* 23:17:48 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:17:50 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:18:34 *raven paws at a ball of yarn* 23:18:34 omg 23:18:42 the world is dead now 23:18:58 kenpachi his bankai if review o.o 23:19:13 daww 23:19:45 thats it world im rage quit 23:19:49 *raven jumps on it and trows it in the air* 23:21:00 !updatelofs 23:21:06 !updatelogs 23:21:09 HypercaneTeen: Logs updated (uploaded 24 lines to the page). 23:21:29 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:21:29 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:22:32 a friend of my got a tattoo yesterday and its misspelled 23:24:00 it reads "we are not are skares we are our own ways 23:24:37 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 23:25:05 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 23:25:09 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:25:11 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 23:25:12 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:27:07 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 23:27:48 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:27:52 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:28:01 -!- Freekingamer has joined Special:Chat. 23:28:02 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 23:28:59 FG 23:29:04 /me hugs him* 23:29:05 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 23:29:11 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:29:13 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:29:19 *hugs back* 23:31:02 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:31:04 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:34:42 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 23:34:55 -!- Freekingamer has left Special:Chat. 23:35:33 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:35:35 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:35:47 *gets attacked by a puppy* 23:37:00 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 23:37:02 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:37:04 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 23:37:05 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:37:30 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 23:38:00 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 23:38:27 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 23:38:41 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 23:39:11 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 23:39:32 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 23:39:37 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 23:39:42 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 23:40:05 *curls up* 23:40:41 !updatelogs 23:51:20 /me keeps petting her* 23:51:56 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:51:58 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:52:05 *feels lonely now* 23:52:06 Coco:*licks her cheek* hope you're feeling much better 23:52:49 i am *pulls wolf over and pets* 23:53:10 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:53:12 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:53:35 *lets her* 23:53:43 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 23:53:55 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 23:54:25 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:54:28 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:58:49 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 23:58:56 !updatelogs 2015 06 25